


A plausible explanation

by JonahCee



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fun, Gay Male Character, One Shot, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahCee/pseuds/JonahCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Glambert ends up in the right room on the wrong floor, and boy is he not sorry!</p><p> </p><p>I thought it'd be a kinda fun twist to involve a Glambert in a fiction. Happy early birthday Alex! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A plausible explanation

-Hello? Alex asked as he raised his voice. 

His yellow post-it note clearly said room 43, floor 4. The door was open. 

He went in, the room was empty. Maybe his boss would arrive soon, he was always fashionably late as he called it.  
Alex went to lurk. A closet door was open. If he didn't touch anything, technically he hadn't done anything wrong. 

Hold up... This was NOT the clothes of his boss! Mr Robertson was all suits and ties, and this was rock. Glam rock and leather and dark green and... 

Alex heard noises outside the room. He jumped into the closet and closed the door behind him. As soon as he had closed the door he asked himself why he was reacting with hiding.  
The question was about to be answered.  
   
Two people arrived through the open door. They both had feminine, light voices and one had a strange accent and used the word “like” in every sentence. This was NOT his boss. 

It now occurred to Alex that he was in the wrong room. He was now hiding in a closet, of a person he had no idea who it was. And even worse, who did not know he was there.  
Alex was about to find out one of those thoughts was not completely accurate. 

The man with the accent spoke:

“Aaadaaaam, what are you doing??”  
“Why is this even a question?” the other man answered. “Sucking your dick silly, now spread 'em!”.  
The man with the accent moaned quietly and Alex decided to peak through the crack between the closet doors. In front of him was in fact a male-to-male blow job taking place. There was a dark haired figure on knees in front of a slim, tiny, short, blond guy with...

“Sauli Koskinen” Alex whispered to himself. 

Then anger raised within him. Sauli and Adam had broken up a long, long time ago. Sauli had the right to have sex with whoever he pleased, but Alex still wanted to imagine Sauli having sex with Adam. Though... Wasn't that the name? Hadn't Sauli called the other guy Adam? 

 

Alex went through all the names of friends he had seen with Sauli in his photos. There wasn't any Adam. Did that mean...?

The dark figure removed his face from Sauli's crotch, and slowly licked his lips. He turned his face towards the closet, and Alex was about to shit himself. He had not witnessed just any blow job. He had watched Adam Lambert giving head! 

Then his heart froze.

“Baby”, Adam said and kept staring at the closet. “Did you close the closet before we went to grab my jacket?”

Without waiting for any spoken answer, Adam went up from his knees and walked towards Alex. Shit shit shit! What was he gonna do?! He did the most rational thing he could think of. He burst out of the closet, and tried to run. For some reason he had decided to forget he was up against one of the tallest men in the music industry.

Adam just reached his hand out and grabbed Alex' t-shirt, without any actual effort. He pushed him against the wall, and slowly looked him up and down before he spoke.

“Paparazzi?” was the only word coming out between his lips.  
Alex shook his head.  
“So...?” Adam continued.

Alex, speechless and almost frozen because of all the emotions he had ever felt hitting him at once, raised his hand with the note in it.  
“I-I-I-I w-w-was gonn-n-n-n-na go, go to to to... be at... be in... uhm...”.

“Oh for fucks sake shut up!” Sauli whined loudly. Pulling his pants up and zipping them, he walked over to the guys and reached for the note in Alex hand. He looked at it a few seconds and then started laughing loudly.

“You are in room 43. On the second floor. Not the fourth”.  
Alex face turned from scared to surprised. And then he felt insanely relieved he wasn't being accused of anything.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Adam spoke again.  
“Kiddo, what's your name?  
“Alex”, he answered shyly. Adam smiled.  
“Soo Alex, are you a fan?”  
Alex nodded rapidly, feeling like he was about to shake his head off.  
Adam smiled again and went for something in the closet. He came back with an envelope. He looked straight into Alex' eyes, and for a moment he thought he would never have to see the face of sadness again.

Adam smiled gently and asked “so, what's your favorite song then, Alex?”

He felt his face go all deep red, and looked down on the floor. “Sleepwalker, the live version. It always kills me”.  
Adam started laughing, his with teeth showing. 

“Aaawe, thanks kid. Hey, since I'm actually noting some merch around your neck and you seem genuine, Imma give you this. They were for Sauli's parents originally but they can't make it 'cause the damn flight was canceled. It would be stupid letting them go to waste.” He handed Alex the envelope, grabbed his arms, turned him around and walked him to the door. “And now, you need to leave”.

“But... but... eh... I mean... I wanna...”.  
“Tomorrow” Adam answered with a nod. He then closed the door right in front of Alex, who was left there standing like the fool he was.

What the heck just happened?

With shaky hands he opened the envelope. Concert tickets. VIP concert tickets. With meet n greet. Tomorrow.  
He was going to have to leave early from an appointment with his boss, who he was now 45 minutes late on meeting. That could be arranged. 

He kept walking towards the elevator and realized he had two floors to come up with a plausible explanation for his delay. Watching his two idols having sex might just not be it...


End file.
